Snapshots
by YappiChick
Summary: A look into the relationship between John and Teyla. SHELYA. Spoilers up to "Midway".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own SGA. **

**Author's notes: This takes place during season 4 up to "Midway". From there it breaks off from canon…so I suppose you can consider this AU. This part is not a happy one, but stick with me…I always love a happy ending! As usual, I'd love to hear what you have to say. **

**This story is a present for my dear friend, Lea, who is one of the kindest people I have had the pleasure of knowing. Happy birthday and God bless!

* * *

**

Balloons floated throughout the room, streamers spanned the length of the room, shards of wrapping paper were scattered on the floor despite the best efforts to clean it all up. It was the signs of a quintessential birthday part for a three year old.

Teyla walked to where John was standing, watching everyone delight in the festivities. "It is difficult to believe he has grown up so quickly. There are times when I can recall his birth in excruciating detail," she said quietly as she watched her son, Gatan, play with his newly unwrapped toys.

He winced at the memory. "There are times I remember it that well. Not one of your best moments," he responded playfully. "Still, three years old. Soon he'll be expecting to be able to go cruising in the jumper."

She smiled as she watched her son smash two toy cars together. "Somehow that would not surprise me."

After a few more minutes of playing, Gatan looked at Teyla. "Can we have cake now, Momma?"

"Yes, please," chimed in Rodney, barely containing the urge to lick his lips.

John rolled his eyes. "Better not let the kiddies get too anxious," he muttered as he crossed the room to where the cake was displayed. He grabbed the large dinosaur cake with three unlit candles and set it in front of Gatan. "Do you remember what to do?"

The boy nodded. "Yes! Blow out the candles!"

John grinned. "Don't forget to make a wish."

Confusion fell on Gatan's face. "A wish?"

Kneeling down so he was eye level with him, John nodded. "It's something that you really, really want more than anything in the world. But, you can't tell anyone. It's a secret."

Gatan nodded solemnly. "I won't tell."

Teyla used her Athosian lighter to light the candles. After they were lit, everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" to Gatan. Once everyone stopped, he blew out his candles. "I wish I had a blaster like Ronon," he said. Realizing his mistake, he put his hands over his mouth.

John grinned. "We'll have to work on the whole keeping-a-secret-thing."

A couple of hours later, John carried Gatan inside Teyla's quarters and set him on his bed after he fell asleep in the mess hall.

"Thank you," Teyla said quietly as she closed the door to Gatan's section of the living quarters. "I did not expect for him to fall asleep so suddenly."

John shrugged as he smiled. "He's been talking about today for weeks. He did have a pretty exciting day." His grin was unreturned; Teyla looked preoccupied. "You doing ok?"

Her smile was forced which raised John's level of concern. "It is…" she paused before continuing. "Though this is a day of celebration, I cannot help but to think of my people…and Kanaan."

Understanding her sorrow, John opened his arms to embrace Teyla. "Come here," he instructed gently.

Without hesitation, she walked towards him. He absorbed her grief instantly. Though she felt better, she didn't pull away. She was content to stay in his arms and receive the comfort of a friend. He closed his eyes as the events from over three years ago played in his mind.

Things had been relatively quiet on Atlantis when Teyla received a tip from one of the villages she had traded with often of where her people were being held. Despite being nearly full-term, she had asked, no, begged, Colonel Carter to be able to go with the team to follow the lead. Reluctantly, Carter said yes, but only on the condition that she stayed in the cloaked puddle jumper until John's team deemed the area safe. Knowing that was the best deal she was going to be offered, she agreed.

The four of them loaded into the jumper and went through the gate. Rodney eyed Teyla's stomach apprehensively. "You are sure you're not going to go into labor, right? I mean, none of us are exactly trained for that kind of thing."

She plastered a phony smile on her face. "I assure you, Rodney, the birth of my child is not immanent. Finding my people, however, is."

Rodney wisely remained silent while John scanned for a place to land the jumper that was near the gate. Teyla walked to the front and sat next to John. "You doing ok?" he asked quietly.

"I will be much better once I find out how my people are doing," she answered softly. "I can only hope this information will lead us to them. It has been over six months since they have gone missing." Subconsciously, she rubbed her stomach. "Time is running short."

Though John had been jealous when he first found out about Teyla's pregnancy, he soon found pity for her. She was truly alone. Her strength and courage during this difficult time made him respect her even more than before.

He landed the jumper several hundred feet from the gate. "It shouldn't take us that long. Keep your radio on."

"I will."

"And if we run into any trouble, you dial up the gate and get back to Atlantis. No waiting for us," John said, looking worried.

"I will be safe, John. The welfare of my child is my top priority," she assured him.

John nodded to Ronon and Rodney and exited the jumper. According to the information they received, the Athosians were being held in some kind of old building on a planet that everyone thought had been abandoned many generations ago.

In the distance, John saw the dilapidated building. It looked as though it was barely standing, most of its structure exposed. As they approached it, the stench of rotting flesh hit John's nose. Suddenly he knew this wasn't going to be a rescue mission. With Ronon and Rodney by his side, John walked inside the building.

As they walked down the hallway, the horrific nature of the situation was tangible; even Rodney was uncharacteristically quiet. John looked around, noticing mold covering most of the ceiling. The sound of rodents scurrying across the concrete floor seemed deafening in contrast to the eerie silence the blanketed the rest of the building.

The strong odor led the three to the end of a hallway where a door was open slightly ajar. John exchanged a glance with the rest of his team before pushing the door open completely. Immediately the stench reached and grabbed them, forcing them to gag.

Inside, they saw dozens of rotting bodies piled on top of each other. John's eyes fluttered closed as the people he once knew lay there motionless and decaying.

"Who is going to tell Teyla?" Rodney asked shakily, breaking the heavy silence.

Quickly John volunteered, leaving the two with the bodies to find some kind of clue as to who committed such atrocities. As he walked back, he tried to mentally prepared himself for Teyla's reaction, but knew that there was no way he was ever going to be prepared.

How does one tell a friend that everyone she had known her whole life was dead?

The door on the back of the jumper opened, responding to his mental command. Teyla stood up, a wide smile on her face. Once she saw John's expression, however, her face fell.

"Do not tell me. I must see it for myself," she firmly requested.

He nodded slowly and silently led her back to where they found her people. John watched as her eyes grew in horror as her mind processed the appalling smell. When she walked into the barely lit room where her people were piled, she let out a gasp and collapsed to her knees.

Both Ronon and Rodney stopped their search and watched Teyla cry.

After a few tense moments, she drew a deep breath and looked at Ronon with a deathly glare. "Who did this to my people?"

He looked at her with understanding. Both of them were orphans, the last of their kind. "We found this," Ronon said, holding out an object that looked like a piece of an arm.

"We think it's from one of the creatures that Michael created," added Rodney.

Fury was born the moment she heard his name. "We must find him. This will not be allowed to go without consequences," she said with a harshness he had never heard before.

"We will," John assured her.

Teyla spent the next several hours identifying as many bodies as she could. Often times, due to the decay, a piece of jewelry or fabric was the only thing she could use to deduce who the person was. Near the bottom of the pile, she gasped as she saw the face of her former lover. "Kanaan," she whispered, her voice shaking. "You never knew." She rubbed her stomach.

With more determination than before, she identified the remainder of the corpses. All of her people had been accounted for. Ronon came back with the gurney and loaded the last of the Athosians on it.

Outside the building, John and Rodney built a large pyre. Though her people had been defiled, Teyla needed to honor them in death. She lit the fire as soon as Ronon placed the last body. Moments later, Teyla's voice carried throughout the empty town as she sung a song of mourning. John's skin tingled at the power of her voice: tragic yet strong.

Teyla finished her song and watched the fire burn for several minutes. Suddenly the reality was too much to bear. She turned to John. "I must go."

John nodded. "All right," he said, leading his team back to the jumper.

They made it back and John walked Teyla to her quarters. When they approached their destination, Teyla turned to John and said, "If you do not mind, I need some time alone."

Without waiting for his response, she walked inside. The door slid between the two of them.

Despite her polite request, John stayed, taking a seat against the wall by her door. He knew the night would be long and wanted to be there in case she needed him.

He was pulled from his memories when she shifted in his arms. "Thank you for giving me so much support during that time, John. I do not know what I would have done if you…and the others had not been there for me."

He refrained from running his hand through her hair. "I will always be here for you," he softly promised.

She pulled away from her with a smile on her face. "That is because you are my closest friend."

He returned the smile. "And you are mine."

Completely unaware to him, her kind words sparked a kindle in his heart.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thanks for all the kind words! This part is much more lighter than the first part! Enjoy:D

* * *

**The following month, John couldn't help but to see Teyla in a changed light. Things that he had been familiar with for years, such as her beauty, her compassion and her humor, had taken on a different meaning. Her smile caused him to stutter; her touch made him flushed. Whenever she was around, John was almost…smitten. The change was puzzling and teased his subconscious. 

Finally, as he approached the mess hall, he realized what had changed: he was in love with Teyla.

"Aw crap," he muttered. Falling in love with his best friend was not on his agenda. Going on auto-pilot, Sheppard continued towards the mess hall and loaded a plate full of food. He found a table in the corner of the room, hoping to have some time alone with his epiphany.

The slow peeling of his orange showed nothing of the turmoil in his mind. When had things changed for him? How had he not noticed the transformation of his feelings for Teyla? Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to answer any of his questions because Rodney and Ronon suddenly sat in the seats across from him.

"How long are you planning on mutilating that orange, Sheppard?" asked Rodney with a smirk.

John looked at his hand which was covered in juice and pulp. He set the mangled fruit on his plate. Without thinking he blurted out, "How would you classify my relationship with Teyla?"

Rodney studied him for a second before answering. "Um, annoying? I mean, the way the two of you are 'friends' would have a lot of people thinking otherwise. Why?"

John shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing."

"You finally kissed her," suggested Ronon.

"No!" John leaned forward, lowering his voice. "But, I--"

"Want to?" offered Rodney.

John didn't answer, not wanting to reveal more than he had.

"It's about time," Rodney said. "I mean, I thought after Gatan was born things between you two would, you know, move to the next level. But, obviously my acute perception was off considering the kid is already three."

John was snoring lightly when his door chime sounded. With a grumble, he hopped out of his bed. There was a reason why he turned off his radio, he thought as he ran his hand through his hair, he needed sleep. After being awake for over eighteen hours, he felt a minimum of eight hours of sleep was due to him.

As the door chimed again he couldn't help but to think there were some who disagreed with him. He stomped over and waved his hand in front of the crystal. He was startled by what he saw: Teyla keeled over in pain.

Suddenly his exhaustion fled his mind. "Teyla, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

For several seconds her only answer was panting. Just as John was about to get his radio to get some medical help, she looked up. "It is time."

His eyes widened as he processed her words. "For the baby? Why are you here? We need to get you down to the infirmary. The doc needs to look at you." Without thinking, he grabbed her to try to lead her out of his quarters.

"Perhaps it would be wise to get dressed before we go out to the corridors," she suggested with a small smile.

He looked down and saw he was only wearing his running shorts. He would have been mortified at his state of undress had he not been panicking about Teyla. "Hold on," he instructed, holding up a finger. Quickly, John grabbed his clothes off his dresser and walked into the bathroom.

Moments later, he came out fully dressed, ready to drag Teyla to the infirmary. Before he could reach her, she spoke. "I have already contacted Dr. Keller. She said to go down to the infirmary once my contractions are five minutes apart. She suggested that walking might speed along the process." She frowned. "I did not want to be alone."

Conflicting emotions bombarded John. Sorrow that in many ways she was alone, that there was no other Athosian to help her during her labor, but there was also the sense of overwhelming joy that she desired his company. "Well," he said with a slight grin, "let's take that walk."

He let her lead the way, admiring how well she was handling the situation. "So, when did you feel your first contraction?" he asked after she began walking.

She looked at her watch on her wrist. "Nearly five hours ago."

"And you didn't come get me then?" John asked, not believing her.

A small smile passed over Teyla's lips. "Usually the first child takes a long time to be born. I suspect this one will be no different. I used the time to meditate and rest. Only recently have the contractions become more intense," she explained.

Instantly, John felt better that she hadn't been excluding him. "Yeah, I remember my mom telling me that she thought I was happier in the womb. Her labor lasted thirty hours."

Teyla winced. "I hope my son does not behave in the same manner."

John smiled as they continued their walk.

Two hours later, John's legs were beginning to tire. He could hardly imagine how Teyla was feeling, but she was determined to keep walking as long as she could. Slowly, her contractions were coming closer together.

Teyla leaned against the wall and nodded to John. He checked his watch. "Five and a half minutes. We need to get you down to the infirmary."

Wordlessly, Teyla nodded. They were at the far end of the northern tower, nearly a mile from the infirmary. John was tempted to offer his hand to her, but decided against it.

Under normal conditions, it would have taken them fifteen minutes to get back to the mail tower, but with Teyla's contractions, it took nearly triple the time. When they finally made it into the infirmary, her contractions were less than five minutes apart.

When Keller saw them, she rushed to Teyla's side. "I was beginning to get worried. How are you feeling?"

Teyla grimaced. "The contractions are becoming more forceful."

"Well, let's get you changed. You certainly aren't going to have a baby in that," Keller said. The two women walked away from John.

Even though he was there, it was difficult for him to believe that it was finally happening. Months ago, he had made a vow to Teyla that this child would always be a part of the Atlantis family. Now, with the fate of the Athosians known, he understood how much more meaning his words held.

A few minutes later, they came back with Teyla in a hospital gown. He saw her discomfort as she attempted to adjust the uncomfortable piece of clothing. Carefully, she lay on the bed Keller had waiting for her as the doctor pulled the curtain, the thin fabric acting as a barrier.

John took that as his cue to leave. Though he was disappointed that he wasn't going to be invited to stay through her entire labor, he was pleased she requested his presence earlier. It was more than he expected, that was certain.

As he turned to exit, he heard Teyla. "John?" she called hesitantly.

He walked to the curtain and carefully pulled it back enough to see Teyla's face.

"Were you not going to stay?" she asked with a slight sadness in her voice.

John was about to admit that he wasn't, but then he remembered her earlier words. She didn't want to be alone. "There isn't anywhere else I would rather be," he answered truthfully.

When Teyla's water broke two hours later, he was beginning to reconsider his words.

Sweat was dripping down her face, her teeth were gritted together. In fact, John thought, she was snarling. After the contraction passed, she looked at Keller. "This is unbearable."

Keller frowned. "I offered you an epidural and you said no." She shrugged. "It's too late now. You're going to have to be able to push."

Seeing Teyla was not happy with the doctor's response, John offered, "What about your meditation? It might help you focus on something else other than the pain."

The look that she gave him made him grateful she was not armed with her banto rods. Despite being in labor, she would have caused him harm. "That would be a good idea, Colonel, if I could calm my mind enough to get to that state of mind. But with the constant pain and fatigue I am experiencing, I find the idea of meditating absurd and unthinkable."

He winced, telling himself the next time he had a "good idea" to keep his mouth closed. The snapping of latex gloves pulled his attention away from Teyla's glare.

"All right, let's check you out," Keller said.

John learned after her first progress check to look anywhere else other than where Keller was. Though he couldn't see what she was doing, the pain on Teyla's face was enough for his imagination to fill in the gaps.

John watched her hand grip the sheets as Keller continued her exam. "Sorry," the doctor said, noticing her discomfort. John waited, watching a droplet of sweat trail down her temple to the edge of her jaw before disappearing. Finally, Keller finished and took off her gloves. "Good news! You're completely effaced and dilated."

"May I begin pushing?" Teyla asked hopefully.

Keller nodded. "During your contractions bear down and push. Rest between each contraction. You'll be happy that you did." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Um, where are you going? Shouldn't you be here, you know, in case the baby…" he trailed off as he made a motion to the floor, indicating where the child would fall.

Keller smiled at his concern. "Don't worry, Colonel. I'll be back in plenty of time. Teyla still has some work to do. Besides, if I'm not back in time, you're here."

John hoped she was joking as she left the two of them. He glanced at Teyla. "Try not to push too hard, ok?"

True to her word, when Keller came back a few minutes later in scrubs and with a couple of members of her staff, the baby had not popped out. Several more contractions passed, before Keller finally said, "All right, Teyla. You're almost done. Here comes the next contraction now push!"

Teyla complied, groaning the entire time.

"That's great. Do that the next time and we should see the little guy," encouraged Keller.

Labor took a lot longer than what they showed on TV, John thought as Teyla pushed through another contraction. Suddenly Keller was smiling. "Here he comes," she announced.

Seconds later, the baby was in Keller's hands. Moments after that, a loud wail filled the room and a slimy baby was held up for Teyla and John to see. "Want to cut the cord, Colonel?" Keller asked with a friendly smile.

Panic crosses his face. Did he? He glanced at Teyla who, despite his exhaustion, was watching him intently. No, he thought, that was the job of a father. Out of respect for Kanaan, he shook his head. "Go ahead, Doc."

Teyla smiled gratefully at the colonel, appreciating the decision. "He is beautiful," she whispered, looking at the baby.

Bloody and slimy, John couldn't see any beauty. Only in a mother's eyes could such be seen, he supposed. He watched as Keller handed the baby to a nurse to weigh and clean him. Turning to Teyla, he asked, "Did you finally decide on a name?"

"Yes. Gatan. It is the name of my father's father. I want the traditions of my people to be alive in my son," she answered, never taking her eyes away from the screaming child across the room.

Now that the labor was over, so was Teyla's need to have him remain by her side. "Well, I'd better go tell others about the little bundle of joy. You know how McKay gets if he doesn't know everything right away," he said, standing up.

"John," she said, finally looking away from the baby. "Thank you," she said simply, but sincerely.

He smiled. "No, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Look at him," Rodney teased. "He's got it bad."

Out of the corner of John's eye, he saw Ronon snicker. John suppressed the temptation to tell McKay to shut up and instead turned to his other friend. "You don't think he's right, do you?" he asked, knowing the likelihood of them agreeing was minimal at best.

"No, I don't," Ronon answered simply, taking a large swig of water.

Instantly John felt reassured. Unfortunately, his relief was short-lived when Ronon spoke again. "I knew you were interested for her after we found Michael," he responded.

Eighteen months after Gatan was born, Atlantis received intel on the location of Michael's most recent compound from the Genii. John, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Woolsey and Ladon sat around the large table in the conference room while a couple of Ladon's guards stood next to their leader.

"…my people found evidence of this…creature's heinous crimes at the gate address I gave you," said Ladon.

Woolsey studied him for a few seconds. "And we are supposed to take you on your word alone?"

Ladon grinned. "It's always nice to see that your people's paranoia remains unchanged." He nodded to one of his guards who threw down a piece of an arm from one of Michael's creatures. "It killed six of my men before it was subdued. This must be stopped."

John watched Teyla's jaw clinch. He knew it was taking much of her self-control to remain in that room, knowing Michael was finally within reach. Though her demeanor often was one of a diplomat, inside was the heart of a warrior. Michael's crimes against her people would not go unpunished.

Woolsey looked at the evidence and nodded. "Convincing enough." He turned to John. "Colonel, have your team ready to go. Tell Lorne to assemble his team as well." He shifted his gaze to Ladon. "Should we be expecting any of your people to join them?"

The genii shook his head emphatically. "We have already lost too many of my men." Ladon stood up and looked at Sheppard. "Best of luck," he said sincerely.

Fifteen minutes later, John had nearly finished getting himself ready. He pulled the strap of his P-90 over his shoulder and began to walk out of the armory. Before he could reach the door, Teyla walked in. "Hey," he called as she passed him, seemingly oblivious to the fact he was there.

She turned to him with a forced smile on her face. "Colonel," she greeted formally.

"Did you get everything taking care of with Gatan?" he asked even though he knew the toddler was in Dr. Keller's care.

A curt nod was his answer as she loaded a magazine in her P-90.

"You doing ok?" he asked.

She turned to him with fire in her eyes. "No I am not. I will not be until Michael is dead."

John knew her anger was still raw, despite the time that had passed, but he never realized how much hatred she felt towards Michael. "Let's not do anything too crazy," he said. "You don't need to come home hurt with Gatan waiting for you."

For a moment, her eyes softened, thinking of her son. Her mask of determination soon replaced her gentleness. "I assure you, Colonel, there is no possibility of that happening."

John watched her load several spare clips in her flak jacket. Satisfied with her ammo, she walked to the door where John was. "It is time for my people to be avenged."

When he and Teyla walked into the gate room, both teams were waiting for them. John nodded to Woolsey, who was standing at the top of the stairs. He heard Chuck dial in the address and the wormhole opened. Together the teams stepped into the gate.

According to the Genii intel, the compound was a half mile to the east. Bogs were much of the terrain they had to trudge through, a detail Ladon had managed to leave out. The only ones who seemed unaffected were Teyla and Ronon.

Finally, forty minutes later, they found the large building. "All right, Lorne, you take your people and secure the exterior. I don't want there to be any chance that Michael will get away. My team, follow me."

Cautiously the four approached the front of the compound. John stopped in front of the door, considering his options.

"Maybe if we knock, his butler was answer," snipped Rodney.

Nearly a minute passed. "We are wasting time," said Teyla. "Are you detecting any life signs on the other side of this door?" she asked Rodney, who was wielding the life signs detector.

"Directly on the other side? No, but--" he stopped speaking as she opened the door.

"Teyla," John warned.

She frowned, taking a step back. "I apologize, Colonel."

He knew finding Michael was paramount to her, but his job was to protect her, even from herself. "Don't get yourself killed. We'll get Michael," he promised as he flicked on the flashlight on his gun.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he took in his surroundings. The walls were concrete; the ceiling was rather high, about fifteen feet. There were two hallways, one to the right and one directly in front of him.

"What are we up against?" he asked Rodney.

"So far I am picking up three life signs, but there's no way to tell if he has part of this building shielded like his other base," warned Rodney. "The first one is about forty meters to the east of us."

"All right, let's go. If we're lucky that will be Michael and we can get the hell out of here," John said. He led his team down the darkened hallways, the flashlights of their guns acting as the only light source.

Several minutes later, Rodney whispered, "It's right around the corner. So far it hasn't moved since we have arrived."

John exchanged a glance with Teyla and Ronon. Silently, they counted to three and rounded the corner. To their surprise, they saw a medal door locked from the outside.

"Careful, it could be a trap," Ronon observed.

"Or it could be holding one of the creatures that is unable to be controlled. Michael could have put it there for a reason. I say that we keep that thing locked up and move on to the next life sign," Rodney suggested.

John agreed with their concern, but knew they held the advantage. Whatever was in there was outnumbered. "I'll take my chances." He positioned himself so if the creature did come storming out, Ronon would be able to shoot it without him getting in the way. Quietly, he slid the bar from the lock. "Ready?"

His team nodded with Rodney hiding behind Ronon. Adrenaline pumping, John pushed the door wide open. What waited for them on the other side was something completely unexpected: Carson Beckett.

However, it was not the bigger than life Scot they all knew; he was a shell of who he was. His hair was long and unkempt, reaching his mid-shoulders; his beard, matted and gnarly, reached his chest. He had easily lost thirty pounds, making him look fragile.

"Carson?" John couldn't help but to notice to waver in Rodney's voice. He knew out of everyone on the base, Rodney took Carson's death to hardest.

Despite his haggard appearance, Carson's smile was still the same. "I told him you guys would save me."

Ronon looked at John. "How do we know this is really Carson?" Ronon asked, ruining the moment.

"Well, I think if he was a replicator he would have broken out by now. Or at the least, he would be trying to kill us," Rodney answered.

"But we can't be sure," shot back Ronon.

Knowing that they would continue to argue, an idea struck John. "Ronon, give me a knife." A horrified look crossed all their faces. "I'm not going to hurt him," he said, feeling offended.

After Ronon pulled a blade out of his dreads, John turned to Carson. "Give me your hand." Suddenly, the Scot understood what John was doing and stuck out his hand.

Carefully, John drew the blade across Carson's palm. Seconds later, blood came from the cut. "He's human enough for me."

The tension in the room dropped considerably. "Why aren't you…you know…" Rodney stammered.

Carson stood up next to his friend. "It's a long story, lad. Needless to say, I'm not as dead as you thought me to be," answered Carson. "Michael has made sure of that."

Hearing his name made Teyla's eyes narrow. "Do you know where he is?"

"Aye," he nodded. "I could take you there."

"No," John said firmly.

Though all of them were surprised, it was Teyla who spoke. "How can you say no? Do you not know what this means to me? To all the people who have been murdered by him?" she asked, feeling betrayed.

John did not want to argue with her in front of the others, but she left him little choice. "I do understand, but look at Carson. He is in no shape to fight Michael. We can't be distracted by keeping him protected. He needs to get back to Atlantis." John turned to the doctor. "Can you tell us which way to go?"

Carson nodded. "Aye." Quickly, he instructed them on which route to take. As Rodney suspected, Michael was in a shielded part of the building.

When Carson was finished, John nodded. "Ok, Ronon, you and Rodney get Carson back to the gate. Teyla and I are going to find Michael."

Ronon frowned. "I should go with you."

John knew that it was nearly as important for Ronon to see Michael dead as it was for Teyla; the Sedatan never trusted him. Still, he knew if Rodney were to get into trouble, he and Carson would stand no chance against Michael's creatures.

Strangely, Rodney agreed with Ronon. "He's right, Sheppard. You guys are going to need all the help you can get." He glanced at the life signs detector. "There hasn't been any movement with the other life signs. Carson and I should be able to make it to the entrance. One of Lorne's men can escort us to the gate."

John considered his team members' words. Finally, he tapped his earpiece. "Lorne, Rodney is coming out the front entrance with a hostage. Teyla, Ronon and I will stay here."

"A hostage?" the major questioned.

"You heard right," John responded.

"Um look, I hate to break up the chit chat, but sooner or later these things are going to start moving again and I'd rather be out of the building when they start doing it," spoke up Rodney.

"All right, let's go."

They walked together down the corridor until the first intersection. "Radio for help if you need to," instructed John. "Lorne will get to you as soon as possible."

Rodney nodded, his eyes not leaving the display. "We should be alright."

"Good luck," wished Carson. He looked at Teyla. "Be careful, Love."

John noticed she made mo promises as she turned the corner, leaving Ronon and he behind. He exchanged a glance with Ronon, who went after here. "Thanks…and Carson, it's good to see you again."

Despite the dire situation, Carson smiled. "Some here, Colonel."

John turned the corner, pulling out his own life-signs detector. He had to jog to catch up with Teyla and Ronon, who was standing in front of her. He stood to face her. "We're a team, remember?"

To his surprise, she got angry. "You shouldn't be here. It was not your people who were slain by him. It is not your son who will grow up not knowing his father or his people. It is not--"

"Teyla, stop," he said. "We are here because we want to be. Your people were important to us too."

She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. When she opened then, she seemed calmer. "I apologize, John. I do not want him to get away."

"He won't," Ronon and John said at the same time.

Following the directions Carson gave them, they arrived to a dead end. Ronon pushed the wall to its side, revealing a path. As soon as they stepped through, the life signs detector went blank. "We're going blind. Stay alert."

They walked silently for another minute before reaching the end of the hall. To the left, there was a doorway without a door: Michael's hub, as Carson called it. Due to the poor lighting, John couldn't tell if he was alone or guarded.

Wordlessly, they listened inside. Footsteps sounded from the far end of the room, but that was the only sound they could hear. He glanced at the remainder of his team and nodded.

That was all Teyla needed. In a flash, she walked into the room, her P-90 hunting for the heinous Michael. John and Ronon swiftly followed.

"There," Ronon whispered, aiming to the left. Michael was leaned over, his back to them, working on a computer.

Without waiting for them, Teyla walked behind Michael. "Turn around," she snarled.

"Teyla," Michael greeted, his voice full of shock, as he followed her instruction. "What are you doing here?"

"I am making sure your crimes against my people do not go unpunished," she spat.

He frowned. "Oh yes, your people. It was a tragedy. Too bad it was your fault."

Her eyes narrowed, the grip on her gun tightened. John started to walk forward, but Ronon held him back. "Let her deal with him," he said softly.

"What do you mean it was my fault?"

He looked pleased at her anger. "They all died protecting you. All I wanted was the new gate address to Atlantis and they refused to comply. Each and every one of them. Their dedication to you was more important than their own lives. Amazing, really."

Teyla was shaken by what he said, John could tell. He could see her remorse from across the room. Come on, Teyla, John thought, don't let him get to you.

John watched her take a deep breath, then she said, "Then that makes it more important for them to be avenged." Before Michael could respond, Teyla fired her weapon at point blank range. There was no doubt in his mind that Michael was dead.

Nevertheless, Ronon ran up to the fallen wraith-man. "It's about time," he said.

John turned his attention to Teyla who had tears in her eyes. "It is over," she whispered.

He opened his arms as she walked into his embrace. "Yeah, it is."

**TBC**...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Thanks again for your continuing feedback! It means so much:)

* * *

**"Only you, Conan, would think that whole ordeal would constitute an act of love," grumbled Rodney. 

Ronon shrugged. "He respected her enough to let Teyla avenge her people. I'd say that's saying something."

"I'd call that preservation of self. No one was going to stop Teyla," argued Rodney.

From across the room, John saw Carson walking towards their table. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked with his usual smile.

Still, after a year and a half, John couldn't believe how well the doctor had recovered from his captivity. Lots of counseling was required, along with his refusal to give up, but Carson had managed to overcome the odds and move past that horrific part of his life. Now, he and Keller were co-chief medical officers of the base.

Rodney shook his head. "Not at all. We were just discussing Sheppard's sorry excuse of a relationship with Teyla."

"Ah, so he's finally willing to admit that is something there. It's about bloody time," he commented with a smile.

"So when did you, you know, think there was something between the two of them?" asked Rodney.

"You mean outside the blatant flirting that was going on between the two of them for the first couple of years we were here? That's easy. A couple of weeks before last Christmas," Carson answered.

John cringed. He had a feeling the good doctor would bring that up.

Teyla was sitting across the table from John in the mess hall. Gatan was in John's lap, popping grapes in his mouth happily.

"I have a favor to ask of you." That itself should have alerted John that something was awry; Teyla rarely asked for help, even when she needed it.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could watch Gatan this evening. It should not take long," she said.

He looked down at the boy and grinned. "Sure, I'll play him 'Superstars of the Super Bowl'."

"With popcorn?" Gatan asked hopefully.

"We'll see," John said, recalling the last time Gatan ate popcorn, most of it ended up on the floor. "So, what's going on tonight?" he asked, focusing back on Teyla.

"Carson asked if I could join him for dinner this evening," she said, offering no further details.

"And you said yes?" he couldn't help but to ask.

A look of confusion passed over her face. "Of course. Unless I could not find someone to tend to Gatan."

John suppressed a frown. Teyla was going on a date with Carson? He knew they were friends, both having an easy temperament and willingness to help others, but how had he missed them moving to the next level? More importantly, why was he having such a hard time with it?

Suddenly he wished he hadn't agreed to watch her son. Not when he wanted to do nothing except to see how their dinner went.

At six o'clock, the door chimed as expected. Gatan ran inside as soon as the doors slid apart while Teyla refrained from coming inside. "You aren't coming in?" John asked, hoping he could stall her.

She shook her head. "I am afraid I do not have time. I got behind taking care of some things for Gatan. I still have to get changed," she answered.

He looked at her clothes and noticed there was something that looked suspiciously like paint on the front of her pants. "I think you look fine," he responded.

She laughed softly. "That is why you are not a woman." She looked at Gatan. "Please be good for the colonel."

The boy nodded. "I will."

After about two minutes, John couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know what Teyla was doing with Carson. Gatan was contently watching the DVD, with popcorn, when John tapped his earpiece. "McKay, get down to my quarters."

Quicker than John expected, McKay showed up. When he opened the door, John ushered the scientist inside. "Good, you're here. I need you to watch Gatan for a few minutes. I'm got a few reports I need to turn into Woolsey," he lied.

Rodney eyed Gatan wearily. Though he was a good kid, Rodney still maintained his dislike for children. "Ok, but make it quick."

Three minutes later, John was standing outside of Teyla's quarters. It had been a while since John had been on any covert operations. For some reason, this one seemed more important than any others in his career did. Carefully, he hid behind a pillar as Teyla exited her quarters.

She looked stunning, as usual, but John noticed she didn't look anymore dressed up than usual. She had simply changed out of her soiled clothes into something clean. Maybe because they had known each other for so long, she didn't feel the need to impress Carson with what she wore.

He tracked her path cautiously, always ready to hide if she turned around. John had no doubt that if she caught him, she would feel no remorse in causing him bodily harm. He was surprised when she walked into the mess hall.

Come on, Carson, he thought, you could do better than that.

John followed her inside, knowing she would probably take a seat facing the entrance. She was there before the Scot and picked a table on the far side of the room. He knew it was risky, but the only place he could think to hide was behind the buffet counter.

Hopefully, he thought as he crouched down, no one would look there.

Moments later, Carson walked inside looking rather nervous. When he saw Teyla, a large grin blossomed on his face. John, on the other hand, frowned.

Fortunately, the mess hall was rather empty so eavesdropping on them wasn't going to be a problem. "I can't thank you enough for coming. I know it must be rather difficult getting out with the wee one waiting for you," said Carson.

John made a face. He hadn't heard this much buttering up since his brother wanted a new car for his sixteenth birthday.

Teyla, however, didn't seemed put off by his words. "I have told you, it is my honor to be here. I am flattered that you think of me this highly," admitted Teyla.

"Just tell me what you think and be honest," Carson replied.

"I can do that."

Even from the distance, John could hear the smile in her voice. He was more uncomfortable than he was before. How serious was their relationship?

Teyla seemed almost…giddy.

Carson seemed to notice her mood as well. "You excited, my dear?"

"I have been looking forward to this since you have invited me here."

Ok, John thought, this was getting to be too much for him to hear.

"Well, then, I won't keep you in suspense much longer." John looked around the side and saw Carson reach inside his front pocket and pull out a small box. John's heart stopped as Carson opened it up and revealed a ring, but it wasn't any kind of ring.

It was an engagement ring.

The pulse in John's ears was racing so loud he missed what Teyla said. He watched as she took the ring out and examined it. Even from where he was, he could see the diamonds glistening in the light.

"It's my ma's," he said. "Or at least it was."

Finally, John couldn't take any more; he had to leave. As he was making his way back to his quarters, he tried to understand his behavior. He wasn't jealous, he told himself for the tenth time. After all, he and Teyla were the best of friends. Nothing more.

Maybe he was just being protective. He never wanted to see Teyla hurt.

Yeah, he thought, that's it, I'm just being protective.

He opened the door to his quarters, revealing Rodney giving Gatan a piggyback ride. "Oh!" said the scientist, letting the boy slide to the floor. "The DVD was finished and he got a little bored. Did you give Woolsey those reports?"

John nodded, too annoyed at what he had just seen to answer any further. "Thanks again."

Rodney let himself out, leaving Gatan staring at John expectantly. "I want to play." Fortunately for John, Gatan managed to keep him so preoccupied that he didn't think of what happened between Teyla and Carson.

When the door chime sounded, the events from earlier came crashing back to him. Angrily, he swiped his hand in front of the crystal.

As he expected, Teyla stood on the other side. A quick glance at her hand revealed no ring. Odd, he thought, as she walked passed him with a smile to her son. "Thank you again, John. I appreciate it."

He suppressed the urge to ask why she wasn't wearing her gift from Carson and instead asked, "How is the good ol' doc doing?" Inwardly, he winced. That didn't come out very smoothly at all.

The wide smile on her face was not the answer he was looking for. "He is doing wonderfully."

"Well, with your company, I wouldn't expect any less," he said with a forced smile.

She eyed him suspiciously, but decided not to make a comment. "Come, Gatan, it is time to eat."

For once, John was glad to see her leave. "You guys have fun," he said too enthusiastically. Gatan seemed to enjoy John's overly cheerful mood while Teyla seemed to do everything to ignore his behavior.

Now that she left, John didn't know what to think about the whole situation. His relief at seeing her bare finger was short-lived after hearing her happy voice speak about the doctor. Since she wasn't being especially forthcoming with the details, John decided to talk to Carson himself.

Not wanting to run into Teyla accidentally, John took the back way to the infirmary. As expected, the Scot was sitting at his desk in his office. As he approached, John heard Carson humming a tune.

"Hey Doc," John said, interrupting him.

"Colonel!" he said, obviously surprised. "What can I do for you today?"

John took a seat from the other desk and pulled it next to Carson. "So what happened today with Teyla and the ring?" he asked, taking a seat.

Carson's eyes widened for a second before fluttering closed. "I told her not to say anything."

John felt guilty for misleading his friend. Almost. "It was kind of obvious. Anyone she sees if sure to figure out what is going on."

Carson sighed. "I didn't want her to mislead you. It's just if she tells one person, then they'll tell a few others and by the time Laura gets here, the surprise is ruined," explained Carson.

"Laura?" Now John was totally confused.

Carson nodded slowly. "Aye, Laura Cadman." He narrowed his eyes. "But I thought Teyla told you…"

Great, John thought, busted. "Well, she didn't give me exact details."

"She didn't tell you anything, did she?" Carson asked, getting upset.

"Well, no, actually, but--"

"Then how did you know about the ring?" demanded Carson.

Realizing he should have never gone there, John stood up. "Good luck with Cadman. I'll see you around."

"You bloody spied on us!" exclaimed Carson. Realization dawned on him. "You are jealous! You thought I was taking Teyla out, didn't you?"

Flee, John, flee, were the only words running through his mind. If Teyla found out, she would kill him.

To his shock, the doctor began laughing. "I always knew you were a bit protective of the lass, but I had no idea how much." He winked. "But don't worry, Colonel, your secret is safe with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Well, this is the end! I hope y'all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Thanks again for your kind words! And, lately, happy birthday, Lea!

* * *

**"You didn't," Ronon said in disbelief. 

"It sounds like a plotline from some horrible romantic comedy," added Rodney.

"I was just looking out for her as a friend," John defended himself.

"You were bloody jealous," shot back Carson.

"I was not!"

All three men laughed.

John was getting tired of the men ganging up on him. He should have never decided to come to the mess hall to think. "What makes you guys the experts in women?" he asked petulantly.

One by one each man held up his hand with a wedding ring on it. "Face it, Sheppard. You use to be the ladies' man on base, but we've got you beat in the relationship department," Rodney said.

"Fine, point taken," John reluctantly said. It was true. While everyone, not just his friends, seemed to be moving forward in establishing relationships, he had remained stagnant in his with Teyla. "But, if she felt the same way, she would have told me."

The three men exchanged a glance. "Um, no, she wouldn't," Rodney said. To John's surprise, the other two nodded in agreement.

John looked confused.

"Didn't you know? In the Athosian culture, the women never initiate a romantic relationship with a man. It is their belief that if she waits long enough, even a man as dense as you will pick up on the idea that she is interested in you," Carson explained. "And believe me, no one has been more patient than Teyla has."

The other two laughed while John froze. She had been waiting for him? For how long? Suddenly, John needed to see Teyla. Now.

He slid the chair back, almost knocking it over it his rush to get out of there. "I gotta go. Thanks for talking," John said, already walking away.

"I give them a month before they're married," Carson said.

"Well, I get to be best man," Ronon said.

"Think again, Chewbacca," Rodney argued.

John raced down the hall, thinking of his favorite times with Teyla.

He remembered her showing him the cave with drawings from the Athosians that came before her during the first day he had met her. When he found her necklace on the ground and placed it on her neck, there was no denying he was attracted to her.

The time he had taken her to "earth", though it was a fictional representation of it, was memorable. She reacted in just the way he thought she would, delighted by shopping and wanting to experience everything she could.

The countless sparring sessions they had shared. Each time, the subtle sexual tension between them would grow and intensify. Seeing her spar, graceful yet strong, only made him appreciate her more.

He still smiled thinking about when he came back to Athos after having to leave her to go back to Earth. Her warm, surprised smile made his heart race. It seemed to him that she had missed him as much as he had missed her.

The feeling of Gatan kicking while he was still in her womb was an amazing experience. He could still feel her soft hands guiding his own to her stomach. The intimacy of the moment only ruined by the fact she began to feel dizzy and needed to stand up.

Looking back, his affection of Teyla seemed obvious. Why had it taken his friends to finally make him notice it?

It didn't matter, he decided. Now that he knew, he intended on wasting no more time.

He reached her door and paused. The reality of the situation settled. He was really going to pursue a relationship with Teyla.

Taking a deep breath, he hand his hand over the crystal. Moments later, the doors slid open. "John!" Teyla greeted, pleasantly surprised. "May I help you with something?"

Countless answers floated through his mind, but he kept those to himself. Instead he walked inside her quarters. "Where's Gatan?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"He is with Katie Brown. She wanted to show him some of the new species of herbs they found. Would you like me to summon him?" she asked.

"No! No. I mean, I needed to talk to you," John said.

He took a moment to look at the woman he loved. She was stunning. In her Athosian clothing, her hair swept back in a messy bun, John didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight.

"Teyla," he started. But no words came to him.

He licked his lips. "Teyla," he tried again.

Now she looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"Teyla, I--" Forget it, he thought. Words were overrated anyways.

He stepped in front of her and gently grabbed her face. He lowered his lips to her own. It was thrilling. As he kissed her, he caressed her face, noting how silky her skin felt. After a couple of seconds, she reached her own arms around him and continued to kiss him.

Slowly, they pulled away, their foreheads leaning against each other. "I have been waiting for that for a long time," she admitted.

He leaned back, suppressing the urge to bang his head on the wall for his ignorance. "Just out of curiosity, when did you first think that I…" he trailed off, still not able to say the words.

She smiled. "That is easy. When you were infected with the retrovirus."

The retrovirus? Not one of his favorite days, he thinks. Could she be talking about the kiss?

"No," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "It is not what you think. But rather, when you had escaped and I had found you. You could have easily wounded or killed me, but you did not. Somehow, despite your condition, you managed to protect me, even from yourself. That said more to me than anything."

"But that was so long ago," he said softly, not able to believe even from time, his feelings to her were that strong.

"There were times it was difficult to wait." The name Kanaan went unspoken. "But, I knew that eventually you would recognize your feelings."

"Yeah, well, apparently my feelings were pretty obvious to nearly everyone on base except for myself," he complained playfully.

"Do not concern yourself with it any longer," she said. "You have realized how you feel and now we are able to move forward." Before he could speak, she moved closer to him. "And, John, I also…" She covered his lips with her own, letting her actions speak for her.

This, John thought as the kiss continued, is picture perfect.


End file.
